


Ain’t No Rest For The Wicked//Dick Grayson x OC

by PersonaShadowEgo



Series: The Pretty Reckless [4]
Category: DCU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShadowEgo/pseuds/PersonaShadowEgo
Summary: “If you don’t mind me asking, what did you have to do that involved throwing away your dignity?” Nightwing asked sheepishly. I put my jacket back on and gestured to myself.“No workplace would hire me, so to stay on my feet I became a stripper. Nothing says no-dignity like putting yourself on display every night just for a bunch of perverted men to stick dollar bills in your boobs. I work at the red lotus club, you should come visit sometime. Boss said if any vigilantes ever came in he’d give them a discount. I don’t like what I do, but there ain’t no rest for the wicked, Nightingale”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Original Character(s), Dick Grayson/Original Female Character(s), Nightwing/Original Character(s)
Series: The Pretty Reckless [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651399
Kudos: 11





	Ain’t No Rest For The Wicked//Dick Grayson x OC

“Dad? Mama?” I called out, blood rushing to my head from being upside down. My parents and I were driving to a theme park when our car crashed. My dad and I were arguing and he didn’t see the other car until it was too late. We hit the car head on, making our car flip and land upside down. My parents hung limp in the front seats with the airbags inflated. Broken glass was scattered all over the car and there was blood, so much blood. I tried to wiggle out of my seat, but the seatbelt was stuck. I was stuck upside down. I had to get help. I saw my mom’s purse in the front and I stretched to try and reach it so I could get her phone. I reached as far as I could but I wasn’t even close to reaching it. Tears fell down my cheeks as I started to cry. What if we were stuck like this? What if no one came to help us? What if my parents died? I sobbed as I did the only thing that I could think to do.

“Help! Somebody help me!” I cried out in between sobs. Blood mixed with tears and fell to the floor. I must have a cut on my head or something. I yelled for help for 30 minutes before I gave up, just crying, my face red from the blood rushing to it. I was so distraught that I didn’t hear the footsteps outside of the car.

“Hello? Is anyone here?” someone called out. I whipped my head around to see a pair of feet standing in the middle of the crash. My pulse quickened. We were saved! I started struggling against the seatbelt again.

“Help me, please!” I cried, my voice cracking. The feet turned and quickly came over to our car. The person crouched down to look into the car and I gasped. It was Robin.

“You’re Robin.” I said in awe. Robin was my idol, I’d looked up to him since he popped up in Gotham. He might be my celebrity crush too.

“Yeah it’s me, are you ok?” he asked worriedly, digging through his belt. I looked towards my mom and dad. Neither had moved yet.

“M-My parents.” I croaked out. My throat hurt from yelling so much. He followed my gaze to see my parents.

“Ah geez.” he said exhaling. He pulled what looked like a weirdly shaped phone out of his belt and pressed some buttons on it.

“I’m almost there, what does it look like?” a gruff voice over the phone said. Robin ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s bad, Batman. A kid and her parents. The kid’s ok, but the parents are unresponsive.” he said. Tears continued to run down my cheeks as I watched Robin.

“For now call an ambulance and help the kid, I’ll be there soon.” batman said before disconnecting. Robin shoved the phone back in his belt and continued to dig around in it. He paused momentarily to look up at me and smile sweetly. Looking at him, he couldn’t be any older than me.

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna get you out of there.” he said. He pulled out one of his R shaped shuriken and started to crawl through the broken window. Suddenly I heard a groan from the front seat and I turned to see my mom moving.

“Mama!” I cried. She tried to turn around but winced when she did so.

“Ma’am are you alright?” Robin asked, next to me now.

“Who is that?” she asked, her voice hoarse.

“It’s Robin ma’am. I’m here to help.” he said.

“Robin…..does that mean Batman is co- John? Oh god, John.” my mom said shakily, reaching out to my dad. Robin started to move around.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get him ou-”

“No.” my mom said, “my daughter, help my daughter first.” mom said. Robin stopped and nodded before returning to my side. He looked me over, trying to figure out how to get me down without hurting me.

“The seatbelt’s stuck.” I said between whimpers. Robin nodded and held up his shuriken.

“Hold onto me.” he said, holding his other hand up to my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt his arm wrap around my upper back. He took his shuriken and sawed through the seatbelt. The seat belt broke and Robin stopped me from falling with his hip.

“I got you, I got you.” he said quietly, holding me in his lap. He started dragging us out of the broken window when I heard someone land next to us.

“Robin.” Batman said, moving to help Robin get me out. Robin shook his head.

“I got her, help her parents.” Robin said. Batman gave a firm nod before he knelt down and started to laser the drivers seat door. Robin finally pulled us out of the car, panting heavily, and leaned me against the side of the car. I heard sirens coming closer and felt droplets of rain. I was still shaking and crying, shaken by everything. Robin knelt in front of me, holding my hand.

“It’s ok, you’re ok. You’re safe now. Here.” he said, taking off his cape and draping it over me. “Keep this over you. I’ll be right back.” he said, getting up to help Batman. Finally, two police cars and two ambulances showed up. Paramedics and cops swarmed out of the cars. The cops went to help Batman get my mom and dad out of the car and the paramedics rolled a gurney over to them. Two paramedics came over to me and picked me up, setting me in the doorway of the ambulance. I watched Batman and Robin work while the paramedic checked me over. I pulled the cape around me tightly and breathed in. It smelled like Robin. The scent immediately made me calm down and my shaking stopped. They had gotten my mom out and on a gurney, wheeling her to the second ambulance. Batman finally got the door off of the drivers side and he and another cop pulled my dad out of the car. They laid him on the ground between them and Batman backed up to let a paramedic get to my dad. She looked him over and held his wrist, taking his pulse. After a minute she dropped his wrist, sighing and looking at her watch, saying something. My heart clenched. I knew what that meant. He was dead. He probably had been for awhile. Robin came back over to me and sat next to me. I watched the paramedics put my dad into a body bag until Robin spoke.

“They said your mom’s injuries aren’t too extensive and that she’ll be ok.” he said. The doors on the second ambulance closed and it took off, sirens echoing through the city of Gotham.

“My dad’s dead.” I said somberly. Robin sighed.

“They concluded he was killed on impact. I’m sorry.” he said. I didn’t respond. We sat in silence, then Robin wrapped an arm around me, hugging me close. Even given the current situation, my cheeks still turned pink. I laid my head on his shoulder, silent tears falling down my face. He rubbed circles into my arm, comforting me.

“Thank you.” I said quietly. Robin turned his head to look at me and I could feel his breath on my head. I tensed slightly. We were so close together.

“For what?” he asked. I sat up to look at him, clutching his cape tighter.

“For saving me. For being my hero.” I said, looking into his gorgeous blue eyes. His breath hitched for a moment. He gently held my hand in his.

“I’ll always be there to save you, I promise.” he said. I smiled at him before Batman called out to him.

“Robin! Let’s go!” he said. Robin got up and turned to me.

“Always.” he said, letting go of my hand and rushing after Batman. 

“Wait! Your cape!” I said, standing. He waved his hand.

“Keep it!” he yelled, before grappling onto the roof and flying after Batman.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That was 7 years ago. I sighed at the memory, shrugging my trench coat over my skimpy outfit and leaving the club. Times had changed since then. Mom and I had a falling out, I got kicked out, and now I was a stripper to stay afloat. It wasn’t something I was proud of, but I did what I had to do to survive. I slung my purse over my shoulder and started walking towards home. Maybe walking home in the middle of the night was a bad idea, but at this point in life I didn’t really give a fuck about anything. The platform heels I wore were starting to hurt, so I paused for a moment to slip them off. Carrying the shoes, I continued walking. Going past an old apartment complex, I tensed when someone landed next to me. I raised one of my shoes, ready to stab whoever it was with the heel, until I saw who it was. Sighing I lowered my shoe. It was Nightwing, one of Gotham’s vigilantes.

“You know how dangerous it is to be walking out here alone right?” he asked. I put my hands on my hips, tilting my head and glaring at him.

“Yeah I do Nightingale, and no, I don’t need you to walk me home because I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.” I said annoyed before spinning around and continuing walking. Nightwing opened his mouth to say something but decided against it and grappled away. I slowed my pace slightly once I knew he was gone. It’s not like I hated the guy, I’m just bitter against vigilantes. Robin had promised to always save me all those years ago, but where was he when my mom and I fought? Where was he when I was kicked out of my own home? Where was he when I had to sacrifice my dignity to live? Not there. I realized I couldn’t rely on masked vigilantes to save me. The only person that would help me was me. I hadn’t realized how far I had walked until a clamor in an alleyway startled me out of my headspace. I stared into the alleyway trying to see what that noise was when both of my arms were grabbed. I spun my head around quickly, seeing two men holding onto me. A third stepped out of the alleyway and looked me up and down, smirking.

“Well aren’t you a pretty young lady.” he said in a gravelly voice. I groaned in annoyance. Today just wasn’t my day.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I shifted in the chair I had been tied to, my wrists bound behind me and my ankles tied together.

“So what do you need me for, huh? Trafficking ring? Personal pleasure? Or a present for the boss?” I asked sarcastically. The leader of the group of meatheads that kidnapped me scowled at me.

“We’re using you as bait. Boss wants the Bat dead, and how could he resist a pretty damsel in distress.” he said with a sickening smile. I rolled my eyes.

“Do I look in distress to you?” I asked flatly. The leader stormed up to me and slapped me across the face, snapping my head to one side. I slowly rolled my head back, staring at him with no reaction. He spit in my face and continued pacing.

“You’d have to be crazy to not be scared in this situation.” he said. I tilted my head to the side.

“If you wanted to lure Batman, you shouldn’t have picked the sum of the earth as your bait.” I said. Suddenly a smoke bomb was thrown into the room. The leader smirked.

“You were saying?” he said. Smoke filled the room and I couldn’t see anything. I heard the sound of fighting and the meatheads yells. The smoke cleared and I saw Nightwing standing among the unconscious meatheads. Oh great, of course it had to be Nightwing.

“You can handle yourself on your own, huh?” he asked, raising his eyebrows and smirking. I rolled my eyes.

“Just shut up and untie me.” I grumbled out. Nightwing chuckled and came over to me, starting to untie my hands.

“You seem to hate the concept of me helping you, why’s that?” he asked.

“You know Batman’s old sidekick Robin? The first one I mean.” I said. Nightwing froze for a moment before he continued working on the ropes.

“Yeah I remember him.” he said. I sighed, closing my eyes and remembering that day.

“When I was a kid, he saved me from a car crash. He promised me he would always be there to save me. But he wasn’t. I never saw him again after that. Not when my mom disowned me, not when I was thrown out of my own home, and not when I had to throw away my dignity to survive. He broke his promise to me and I learned I couldn’t rely on vigilantes to help me.” I said. Nightwing sighed deeply.

“I’m sure if he knew that was happening he would’ve helped.” he said. I rolled my eyes.

“Then he shouldn’t have promised that to me in the first place if he couldn’t keep it.” I said, a bit harsher than I intended. Nightwing finally got my hands untied and I rubbed my wrists, feeling the rope burns on them.

“Are you hurt?” he asked. I shook my head.

“No, I’m fine. Annoyed, but fine.” I said, standing up and walking over to where the meatheads had dumped my stuff.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what did you have to do that involved throwing away your dignity?” Nightwing asked sheepishly. I put my jacket back on and gestured to myself.

“No workplace would hire me, so to stay on my feet I became a stripper. Nothing says no-dignity like putting yourself on display every night just for a bunch of perverted men to stick dollar bills in your boobs. I work at the red lotus club, you should come visit sometime. Boss said if any vigilantes ever came in he’d give them a discount. I don’t like what I do, but there ain’t no rest for the wicked, Nightingale” I said. Nightwing scratched his head. I turned to leave and go back home.

“Wait!” he called out. I froze in my spot. “Can I at least know your name?” he asked. I hesitated slightly before turning my head to look at him, a ghost of a smile on my face.

“Merci. Merci Evans.”

  
  



End file.
